1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for mounted on a printed circuit board, and more particularly to a connector having a shell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Input/Output (I/O) connectors are used in a wide variety of electronic devices to electrically connect different types of devices to each other. In particular, such connectors are employed on the personal portable communication devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDA). They may perform a variety of functions, such as the connecting of the devices to a computer to establish a communications link, or the docking of the device to a docking station for the recharging of batteries, etc. I/O port connectors are traditionally mounted on circuit boards of the personal portable communication devices, and protrude to electrical connecting with external devices. U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,420 B1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,678 B1 disclose of such conventional I/O port connectors mounted on the printed board for mating with complementary I/O plugs. Each conventional I/O port includes an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the housing and a metallic shell shielding the housing for Electro Magnetic Interference (EMI) protection.
However, such conventional connectors haven't detecting means for detecting their engaging states. Because of absence of detecting means, if I/O plugs fail to fully mate with I/O ports for transmitting signals or powers, many accidents occur, such as transmission failures. In order to insure a reliable electrical connection, during mating the I/O plug with the I/O port together, operators tend to using relatively larger insertion forces, thereby inevitably bending contacts of the I/O plug or damaging the I/O plug or I/O port.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.